


Bittersweet

by animeow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Memory Loss, Oikawa doesn’t remember anything and that makes Iwaizumi angsty, One Shot, Reunion Fic, Spy!AU, Spy!Iwaizumi, Spy!Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeow/pseuds/animeow
Summary: Well, it was time to mess with Iwaizumi a little. Oikawa’s eyes instantly narrowed as he peered at Iwaizumi before asking with a huff, “Is this some sort of weird sex thing?”Iwaizumi stared at him incredulously, mouth pulled back in a grumpy grimace and eyebrows furrowed before he replied, “What the actual hell? No. This isn’t some sort of weird sex thing.”Oikawa still didn’t look convinced as he broke his gaze to look over Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Where are we? Am I being abducted? Brainwashed? Will I have to wear–“ He couldn’t finish his sentence as Iwaizumi’s hand clamped over the other’s mouth. Chocolate brown eyes gazed innocently at Iwaizumi’s red face, silently wondered if the red tint was from anger or embarrassment. If he has to be completely honest, it was probably a little bit of both.Either way, it was kind of cute.





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first parts of a fic I’m writing for a Spy AU, in which Iwaizumi and Oikawa were separated as teens and then trained as spies under enemy agencies. Iwaizumi and his team are supposed to conduct a mission to retrieve a very important item, but instead come back with Oikawa. Oikawa doesn’t seem to remember anything about his past, including his history with Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi is given the tasks of reforming Oikawa, helping him regain his memory, and not falling in love again. He succeeds in two of the three tasks- can you guess which one he fails at?
> 
> Anyways, if you like this snippet and would like more, be sure to let me know!

The minutes trickled between the two men as they sat in silence in the car before Iwaizumi finally pulled them to a stop and parked. Oikawa regarded the apartment complex in front of them, already mapping out exactly where they were before his attention was pulled away by Iwaizumi.

“We’re here,” Iwaizumi said gruffly as he stepped out his car. “Get out and bring your bag.” 

Oikawa obeyed, grabbing his bag at his feet and then following Iwaizumi. He regarded the other’s broad back with narrowed, appraising eyes. Hair rose on the back of his neck and he fought off the sense of deja vú. Why did he feel like he’s done this before? Whatever, it didn’t matter. He had to focus on the mission at hand- infiltrate the K Agency, make friends with the enemy, the corrupt it from the inside out. Simple enough.

Once they reached the fourth floor, exactly 96 steps up, Iwaizumi stopped in front of the 

Well, it was time to mess with Iwaizumi a little. Oikawa’s eyes instantly narrowed as he peered at Iwaizumi before asking with a huff, “Is this some sort of weird sex thing?”

Iwaizumi stared at him incredulously, mouth pulled back in a grumpy grimace and eyebrows furrowed before he replied, “What the actual hell? No. This isn’t some sort of weird sex thing.”

Oikawa still didn’t look convinced as he broke his gaze to look over Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Where are we? Am I being abducted? Brainwashed? Will I have to wear–“ He couldn’t finish his sentence as Iwaizumi’s hand clamped over the other’s mouth. Chocolate brown eyes gazed innocently at Iwaizumi’s red face, silently wondered if the red tint was from anger or embarrassment. If he has to be completely honest, it was probably a little bit of both.

“Shut the fuck up for a second, okay? I’ll explain, just sit down over there and I’ll be right back.” His hand released Oikawa’s mouth before the agent stalked away into another room, leaving Oikawa alone in the entrance.

The brown-haired man observed the room before him. It was simple, perhaps a little too drab for his taste with a few varying shades of beige, but overall it wasn’t too horrible. The kitchen appeared mostly clean, save for a few dishes, and the coffee table had some papers strewn about. The air smelled faintly of after-shave and take-out; if he had guess, he would say that Iwaizumi Hajime had just led him right into his home. If Oikawa had been visiting under other circumstances, he wouldn’t have even guessed that Iwaizumi was secretly working as an underground agent.

“Oi, where’s your secret lair with all the weapons of mass destruction and the top secret files that hold the secrets of the world?”

The voice that replied was slightly muffled from the other room as Iwaizumi responded gruffly, “Second drawer closest to the trash can in the kitchen.” 

...Really? Oikawa couldn’t help but move towards the drawer and pull it open to reveal a pocket knife and a birthday card that said, “Happy 25th Birthday, Hajime!”

Hajime. That seemed like a familiar name. Oikawa mouthed the three precious syllables softly, almost affectionately, as if he had many times before long ago. Despite the bubbling apprehension in his chest, he pushed down the feeling and replaced it with a miffed mask. 

Iwaizumi stood behind him as Oikawa stared at the rest of the drawer’s contents in mild disappointment before adding, “See? My weapon of mass destruction and a secret of the world– my age.” 

Oh, so the guy had a sense of humor. Charming.

Miffed, Oikawa took the pocket knife and thumbed at the rounded edge, feeling the smooth marbled wood and clean steel for a second before catching Iwaizumi’s wary gaze. “Don’t worry, don’t worry, I don’t have any reason to kill you,” he chided as he dropped the pocket knife back into the drawer and closed it before adding nonchalantly, “Yet.” 

Iwaizumi’s hazel gaze only hardened as he said, “I don’t think you need much more than a spoon to kill me, much less a pocket knife. Anyways, back to business. You know that our agency has apprehended you from your original agency.”

“Apprehended? More like kidnapped, but I’m quite alright with that.”

Iwaizumi ignored Oikawa’s snarky remark and continued, still leaning back against the doors with his arms folded over his chest. 

“And given your willing defection from your original agency, my superior has decided that it would be best to reform you and train you as one of us. I’m going to be your mentor and will be conducting your necessary training. If you fully complete the training, you will be allowed to work within the agency independently or collaboratively while receiving pay. Until then, I am responsible for you.” 

“How much freedom will I have?” 

“Until you complete your training, I’m afraid that I’ll have to keep an eye on you at all times.” 

“Okay... then what will I be training over?”

“I’m sure you’re already very much skilled in espionage and murdering– while we will be reviewing that, we’ll also be learning about teamwork, the limits of morality, on and on. Shit I’m afraid Shiratorizawa has failed to teach you about.”

“And if I don’t want to join your little party here, or if I cross a line?” Oikawa’s eyes gained that glint that was similar to the one Iwaizumi had seen when he saw Oikawa for the first time since he had lost him. It was dark, dangerous and bittersweet.

Iwaizumi didn’t back away, locking eyes with the other as he replied steadily, “Then I have no choice but to eliminate you.” Oikawa held his tongue although he knew the real reason was more likely because he was too dangerous on the streets by himself and Iwaizumi’s agency didn’t want another agency trying to pick him up and use him for themselves. 

A moment of silence ensued between the two men, almost stifling, before Oikawa disregarded it with a sweep of a hand. His expression was nonchalant, if not dismissive, as he finally sniffed. “Well, given my previous track record and, as I’ve been told, my ‘uncanny ability to get under people’s skin’, let’s see how long I last here!”

He smiled civilly and stuck out a hand towards Iwaizumi, smile still bright yet dangerous. “I look forward to working with you.” 

Iwaizumi hesitated for just a moment, eyes narrowed with concealed emotion before grabbing his hand and shaking it once. “Let’s get started,” he replied.


End file.
